Lucario and the 10 Ordeals - The Secret War
by malfunit
Summary: Zeke Derrett, A teen-turned-Pokémon enters a world of medieval fantasy, where he unknowingly becomes the silent protagonist of a struggle between two celestial entities. One of them plans to twist Zeke's homeworld into a demonic realm, while the other is trying to thwart this very plan without revealing its identity. The fate of two worlds is in the unsuspecting paws of a Pokémon.


Lucario and the 10 Ordeals

Written by Ryan Smith

 _Welcome to Cathanova, a land still in the process of gaining sovereignty. The region was discovered close to a hundred years ago, but remains relatively untouched by human development. Cathanova is full of forests, rivers, and plains, rich with wild fruits and beautiful scenery. Despite being sparsely populated by humans, there are small-to-medium sized towns and villages dotted all over Cathanova, but the total human population is somewhat low._

 _Through word-of-mouth over the internet and curious minds seeking adventure in unknown lands, the region is experiencing a rise in immigration. Tourism is one of the driving forces behind the economy of Cathanova, mostly people who are fed up of living in urban environments. The region does have a rich population and diversity of Pokémon. The most curious fact about these Pokémon is their symbiotic relationship in small groups and in large communities. Many believe it to be due to the lack of quarrelsome humans coming into Cathanova, but the real reason is an unknown landmark built by what is assumed to be an indigenous people from a medieval culture._

 _An old but well-preserved statue of a woman in a gown, holding a clay jug in her hands, is the only known relic from this mysterious culture. Though there are likely many artifacts and treasures buried beneath the ground, no one has ever tried to dig for them. Those who do often say that a conscience beyond their own decided against it and they felt ill about digging to look for these ancient treasures._

 _But for every beautiful thing known to man, there is a force that is out to ruin it. Since word spread online of this beautiful land called Cathanova, hostile forces and other unsavory types have attempted to take pieces of the land for themselves to perpetuate their agendas. Numerous fights and even skirmishes have broken out between the locals and the troublemakers. One class in particular is receiving unfriendly glares from the population, and that is the trainer._

 _Despite being relatively untouched by humans this land has the beginnings of a military force known as T.R.A.P, an acronym meaning "Tactical Removal of Antagonistic Personnel." These forces, often made up of high school students and retired soldiers, coordinate their plans through online chat rooms, mobile phones, and some are able to collaborate with the Pokémon that inhabit Cathanova._

 _The weapons often used in this guerilla force range from paper knives, baseball bats, slingshots, and fireworks to much deadlier weapons, such as shotguns, crossbows, and even homemade EMP grenades. Combined with the natural powers of the Pokémon that join forces with T.R.A.P, this seemingly mixed bag of recruits are highly resourceful, crafty and therefore very dangerous._

 _Lately though, there hasn't been as much conflict in the major human settlements in Cathanova. Instead, there is a growing concern over a problem of a different nature. In a small, out-of-the-way town called Nevalio, numerous reports of children vanishing in the night and returning the next day, permanently transformed into Pokémon, have put the town and neighboring areas on watch as the locals fear a mysterious Ditto, a creature that can take on the shape of anything and any one, thought to be responsible for the disappearances of these children._

 _One of them, a boy-turned Riolu named Zeke Derrett, spent 13 out of 16 years as a Pokémon, having been a target of this Ditto at age 3. Now a Lucario, he knows more about the land of Cathanova than anyone else in the entire world, since he was the very first of these children to be transformed into Pokémon._

 _During the many adventures over the course of his life, he learned more and more about the secrets of this land, including access to another world, where the native people and races would soon be introduced to Pokémon for the very first time. Zeke was always able to explain his way out of any situation and most people gave him and his friends the benefit of doubt. Strange animals of many colors that can talk and think like humans, going around, performing missions in strange places for strange people, but Zeke was always able to prove himself to be just fine and nothing closely resembling a threat._

 _This story is about one of Zeke's greatest journeys, the culmination of all the bits and pieces of information from his previous adventures, the last piece in the puzzle, to understand why everything that happened to him happened the way it did, why he of all people was turned into a Pokémon and many of his friends thereafter, and why that old statue outside his town exists._

 _Welcome to Lucario and the 10 Ordeals..._


End file.
